fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Imperator Ghidorah
Imperator Ghidorah is the ancient destroyer of galaxies and the lord of all Ghidorahs. Some of his energies were bestowed upon Raptor X by Death T-Rex. Appearance Imperator Ghidorah looks like that ---------> History Imperator Ghidorah was the most feared and powerful Ghidorah in the universe. If he was coming, your planet and probably every nearby planet were doomed. His power was unmatched for many years, until he attempted to approach earth, where he was fended off by the Mothras, namely the ancient Empress Mothra, who was just about evenly matched with the destroyer of galaxies. Imperator Ghidorah was forced from Earth, however he couldn't seem to catch a break, as the Space Garrison had arrived to finally put an end to his reign of terror. Ultra warriors Ultraman Ken and Ultraman Belial flew to the front of this seeming fleet of Ultras. "Stop right there Ghidorah!" said Belial. "Your path of destruction stops here!" "Let's end this!" said Ken. The two skilled Ultra warriors charged towards Imperator Ghidorah, who had already been weakened by the Mothras. He was not helpless however, and blasted at the two with his Hyper Gravity Beams, sending them flying back. The other Ultras charged towards Imperator Ghidorah, attacking him from all sides. Imperator Ghidorah continued to lash out, trying to fend off his attackers in any way he could, swatting Ultras aside with his tails, grabbign them in his mouths and tossing them into their own comrades, and of course, blasting everything in sight with his Hyper Gravity Beams. However, Ken and Belial were not out of the fight yet, and charged back in, attacking Imperator Ghidorah and further weakening him. The destroyer of galaxies eventually earned the attention of a higher power... As the Ultras continued fighting Imperator Ghidorah, Ultraman King descended to end the fight once and for all. Ken and Belial started to lure the Ghidorah in King's direction,as King took the remains of all the planets Empeor Ghidorah had destroyed and crafted them into a prison that could hopefully trap him forever. The two Ultra warriors continued luring the Ghidorah into his own defeat. This was until a young Ultra blasted the Ghidorah with an M78 beam, and this was the final push that sent Imperator Ghidorah floating through space, until Ultraman King trapped once and for all, in a gigantic rock prison resembling a dead world. King then teleported said prison away to an unknown location. "Good work Ultra warriors" said King, as he himself teleported away. Ken and Belial went towards the young warrior that had helped them win the day, as Space Garrison medical officer Ultrawoman Marie tended to the wounded. "You did good work back there." said Belial. "Indeed" added Ken. "What's your name son?" "Zoffy" the young warrior replied. "Well" said Ken, "You sir might be going places". Meanwhile, Imperator Ghidorah stirred from within his prison. He was not quite dead, but he was heavily weakened from fighting divine moths and Giants of light. Unlike most other Ghidorahs, he was old enough to save himself from an encounter with an atomic reptile. It would take him Thousands of years to recover his strength. But he would return.......and the universe would feel his terror once more. dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. What? It's a Universe 986 story! I had to make it stupid somewhere. Abilities * Flight * Hyper Gravity Beams * Telepathy * Environmental Adaptability: Imperator Ghidorah can survive on Earth, or in the vacuum of space. * Strength Trivia * Yes I made another huge big bad kaiju. Deal with it. * Image by Drbuffalo Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Male Category:Godzilla Category:Aliens Category:Dragons